


I’ll Be Gone Dream SMP AU

by Nightingale5



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Origin SMP
Genre: Good Ending (?)AU, Hero!AU, Hidden Worlds/Talents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale5/pseuds/Nightingale5
Summary: “A heart without dreams is like a bird without feathers.”Dream is a mad man. Everyone knew that. Saying was stating the obvious. However, the obvious doesn’t always stay the same, and with threats of a rising empire with hidden power strong enough to run over a nation, the “obvious” and “well known” will soon change.(Also first story pog)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Running Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up! The characters and events that happen in this story are a work of fiction. Meaning that the characters are used as their Minecraft avatars. Not as real life characters. Also this is a story based off of the events of the Dream SMP. So there might be some spoilers. Lastly, I do not own these characters! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Running.  
_

_That was the first thing that Dream woke up to. The sound of thundering footsteps of his own feet slamming against the grass. How was he out here? He didn’t know. But all his could think of doing at this moment was to run._

_But where to?_

_He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t know how he got here. Why he was here. But all that mattered was he was out and away. Away from people, away from society, completely isolated. But he liked it that way. He was alone. The only thing lighting his path was the moon and the map of his path were the stars glistening and twinkling in the black sky. His fingers and ears burned from the slightly icy wind, but every inhale and exhale he took made him feel more and more alive then before. Maybe it was because he had been stuck in that prison for too long. So long he doesn’t remember what it is like to have wind ripping against his skin, flowing through his hair.  
  
_

_Like a bird, free from the ground, flying._  
  


_Dream whipped through the forest. Jumping over fallen trees, splashing through puddles of all sizes, bushes snagging at his clothes. The young man suddenly realized that he was no longer in his prison uniform. He was in his regular green hoodie, white shirt underneath, and black leather pants. His soft hoodie was comforting. The soft dyed cotton added to that “freedom feeling” that Dream was holding on to.  
_

_He kept going. Thinking while unconsciously running. While he his mind worked like a factory, his legs took him away through the forest.  
_

_Whipping past giant trees, wind howling behind him, running. But to where?_

_Dream’s feet came to a abrupt stop. Make the young man jump out of his thoughts.  
  
_

_Quiet. Too quiet.  
  
_

_He suddenly understood why he stopped. He has come to a cliff edge where the forest biome ended. Dream suddenly became aware on how hard his heart was beating and how much his legs were aching.  
  
_

_Steady beating of a heart. Pumping blood. Flowing through his veins. He feels...._

_...Alive._

_Without the wind whipping around his cold-bitten ears, the night around him was quiet. Too quiet. But calm.  
_

_No more sizzling lava. No dripping purple tears. No burned pages. It was just him. Alone. In the quiet night. At peace.  
_

_“How long?”  
_

_“How long has it been?” Dream asked himself. To feel like this. At peace. Not always fighting. Fighting people. Fighting himself._

_Why do you fight?_

_Dream closed his eyes. This feeling. Being at peace. Feeling freedom. Was this how the others wanted to feel? Free? Away from him?_

_The cool blackness of Dream’s closed eyes was interrupted by a orange light. Dream opened his eyes._

_The sun was rising._

_Dream sighed, and turned away. No one was here to stop him from turning away from freedom, but he still turned away. But something caught his eye._

_There._

_As the sun rose, it’s light shined across the terrain. Revealing the area covered in shadows. A large hole in the ground?_

_L’manburg?_

_If L’manburg was there. Then was he...?_

_He was out of the territory? His home? The Dream SMP?_

_The sun rose higher. Revealing more and more to Dream. Small houses that still existed, the prison...._

_Dream turned away. No more of that. Being cramped in that little insane asylum. With that boy._ _Dream turned back to the world he once knew, and stopped.  
_

_He spotted something._

_Blood._

_In the form of.....dust?_

_A strange yet haunting deep scarlet dust slowly scattered across the land.  
_

_His home._

_Dream started to back away. The bright sun and it’s light was no longer a sign of a new day. It was a beacon of death. The more it rose, the more the bloody dust grew. It swallowed everything. And it was quick to do so. It snagged and swallowed everything. Dream could only watch from that cliff edge as the SMP he knew was eaten alive._

_As he stepped back, he felt an arm swiftly lock itself around Dream’s neck. The young man didn’t even have a chance to scream or fight back before a second arm plunged an iron dagger into his chest._

Dream’s eyes shot open. But unlike other nightmares, he didn’t sit up. His heart was thundering in his chest, cold sweat ran laps down his face, but he was too devastated to react.


	2. Home Sweet Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream awakes in prison with he fellow prison mate.  
> Also slight warning, there is a little bit of violence in this chapter.

** Home Sweet Prison **

* * *

  
The cold floor of the prison never felt so foreign. So unrecognizable. Dream has been here for days, months. He has been here for so long he remembers what it feels like to wake up on this cold floor. But this time, he didn’t recognize it at all.

The man sat up, or at least tried to. His back felt like fifteen pound dumbbells. And his arms and legs ached and pounded in his flesh as if he ran a marathon. He couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t listen to him no matter how much he tried. No matter how many times his brain commanded him too move. To get up. His body shook in response. Literally. 

Dream gave out a frustrated grumble and slowly pulled his back from the ground. At least that was some type of progress. But his legs still refused to move. Frustrated with his own body, he twisted this arms around, trying to roll over on his stomach. Thankfully, his legs moved with his body. He successfully plopped softly onto the cold damp floor. 

The sound of shuddering breaths grabbed his attention. Of course, how could he forget his lovable prison mate. Tommy. 

The young boy laid the furthest away from Dream. Curled up into the smallest ball he could achieve. In the prison, Dream laid in one of conners near the chest filled with books empty of words. Ready to be filled with words and writings......only to be possibly burned to ashes. Tommy’s position was almost the complete opposite of his. Tommy laid in the corners closest to the lava wall, but not too close. He laid close enough so that he could gain warmth without burned himself. 

Suddenly, the thought of warmth swarmed Dream’s head instantly. _Warmth_. His mind drooled over the thought like a dog seeing the biggest piece of warm tender meat in its life. His legs must have thought the same way, as his legs instantly sat up at the thought. Dream didn’t even have time to think before his body lunged forward. Desperate to feel the pulsing heat waves. The young man barely stopped in time. He came so close the lava wall’s surface, his nose just inches away from touching the boiling hot liquid. 

But Dream’s panic almost instantly depleted, he rested his hands just over the surface like a person huddling over a campfire. He took the time to realize how deadly close he not only came to touching the lava, but how close he was now. His hands just grazed over the surface, to anyone that would seem way over boiling hot. But to Dream, that was barely even hot. Hell, it wasn’t even warm enough apparently. 

He looked back at Tommy, who still laid fast asleep. Dream felt a sudden withdraw in his chest. A feeling that made him feel surprised. But as he tipped his head to get a better view at Tommy’s face, the more “withdraw” feeling he felt. 

When Dream got a good angle of Tommy’s face. He took a moment to scan the artwork he has done. It was only a few days since Dream revived Tommy. He didn’t remember the exact amount, due to the clock being burned, but his knew it has been a few days. 

He couldn’t honestly describe what he saw. He remembers reciting the enchanted words, a bright light, and everything else was a blur. It happened so quickly. One moment Tommy’s body laid lifeless, bruised, and blooded. The next, they were in a full on, in depth, lively but heated argument. Yelling back and forth and over each other. But it ended as quickly as it started. 

Dream looked away from Tommy’s face. He might not remember much about the reviving, but he definitely remembered the fight. He remembered they did through a few punches at each other, most of them from Tommy. Dream couldn’t explain how much anger was already boiling over his mind. But that anger didn’t make him burst out words first. It broke his mind. And when you speak with a broken mind, you are bound to say things you don’t mean.

The words rushed out faster then a waterfall, exploded with insanity stronger then the bombs destroying l’manburg. 

_“I will revive Wilbur!”_ He remembers.

_”And then, I will be free!”_

Dream knew the words he said made him sound like a mad man. But to tell the truth, he knew everyone thought he was crazy. Maybe he was. Dream giggled at that fact. Yes. That’s it. He is just crazy. A little hit in the head. A psychopath to the heart. He laughed out loud. A howling cackle.

* * *

Tommy woke up with a jump. A ringing in his ears. He stuck his pinky finger into his right ear and sat up. He winced, he really wished the prison had some beds. He didn’t care if they were horrible, at least he would have something to lay on. Not to mention the ceiling is literally dripping with “tears”. He almost completely forgot some parts of the obsidian ceiling are made with crying obsidian.

He stretched his arms and pulled himself off the warm floor. He was lucky to sleep near the lava wall, but not too close. But this gave him the perfect amount of warmth.

”Morning sleeping beauty.”

Tommy turned to see Dream hovering his hands over the lava, trying to warm up his hands. Tommy’s eyes suddenly widened, how in the living hell was he getting so close to the lava?! If his put his hand there he would pull back his hand instantly! 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tommy screamed, but it was a little scruffy due to his morning voice.

The young man shrugged, “I was cold.” 

Such a simple answer, it almost sounded like an excuse. Tommy waltzed over to Dream. Of course keeping some distance. Heat crashed over his body, he instantly took a few steps back, not wanting to get burned. 

“What’s with you?” Tommy asked, “I mean I know the prison is a little bit cold but you are getting dangerously close to that lava. Even for my standers.” 

Dream shrugged, “Eh, I don’t know. Maybe I am getting sick.” 

Tommy sighed, “Well, I am sick of you.” 

Tommy turned, half expecting Dream to say something back or attack him. But the man stood still. His hand still dangerously close that wall of lava. 

_Green boy is acting strange._ Tommy thought to himself. Honestly, he was some what annoyed by that fact. Well, he was always annoyed by Dream. His cocky and manipulative attitude annoyed hike. Made him angry. But mostly frustrated. Because it seemed like Dream was five steps ahead of Tommy, and he didn’t know how to catch up. Tommy’s lack of knowledge of Dream’s plans made him feel useless. Not weak, be some what useless. So he would poke at him. Prod at him. Try to pry anything out of the green son of a- 

“Sorry for waking you by the way,” Dream said.

Tommy was broken out of his thoughts, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t remember.

”Whatever,” Tommy grumbled, “Also get away from the lava you idiot. You are going to kill yourself.”

”No.” 

Tommy froze. That was different. Dream’s voice dropped. He normally sounds tired and empty when he speaks. But that one word was something else. Tommy knows what Dream sounds like when he gets mad, when he goes insane. But the voice truly sent chills clawing down his spine. It actually struck fear in him. 

But it didn’t last long. “I wasn’t commanding you. I was just saying, unless you want to die disappointed the go ahead. I am not going to stop you.” 

Dream mumbled something, but Tommy didn’t hear it.

”Besides, after our little conversation. I think you know I don’t want you alive-“ 

Tommy felt a powerful force of pain followed by the strong yet familiar taste of iron. Tommy was taken back at first. But he returned the favor. The boy swung at the older with all his force. He nailed Dream in the chest and the young man fell to his knees hacking and coughing. 

_Yeah, he is acting weird._ Tommy thought. Dream could have easily blocked that, but he didn’t. It was as if Dream wanted Tommy to hit him. Or maybe Dream was seeing things too quickly. But Dream didn’t stop either, Tommy might be younger, but Dream has fast reflexes. He threw himself at Tommy, fists ready. Dream slammed his fist right into Tommy’s cheek. The young boy cried out in pain and stumbled back, but his slightly swollen face showed pure rage. Tommy took of, fists clenched, ready to hit Dream. But this time Dream was ready. The man dodged left and swiftly grabbed Tommy’s out stretched arm with both hands before he could move it away. He threw Tommy to the crying obsidian wall, but the wall was actually an advantage. Tommy pushed off the wall, gaining momentum and nailed Dream right in his left shoulder. 

The two fought endlessly, but without meaning. But they also didn’t say anything. They just threw punches. Not words. Tommy was about to throw a punch when Dream lunged for Tommy’s fists. Stopping them from moving. Tommy struggled in Dream’s grip, opening his mouth, about to scream at him.

”Shut up.” Dream hissed. 

Tommy closed his mouth, but remained enraged.

”Do you hear that?” 

Tommy easier his eye brows, thinking Dream was hallucinating. He has been here for a fairly long time. So it would make sense. But Tommy opened his ears, and he could hear it too. 

The sound of grinding gears churned over both of the boys. Dream dropped Tommy’s first that now were unfurled hands. They both looked up, knowing what that meant. The lava wall was splitting. 

Tommy’s heart swelled with hope. _Is Sam finally coming?_ He thought. He turned toward the lava wall and ran to it as the wall started to split.

”Sam?” Tommy called, “Are you finally here?” 

“I don’t think Sam is here.” Dream said. 

Tommy turned to Dream angrily, “Like you would know!”

”I have been stuck with you! You killed me!” Tommy shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls, “I would love to leave this hell hol-“ 

“Well that is just disappointing.” 

Tommy’s eyes went wide. The voice wasn’t Sam. He looked up at Dream, whose expression looked dead, but in his eyes, Tommy could tell he wasn’t relaxed nor “dead”.

”S-sam?” Tommy slightly trembled, “Did you go through puberty?”

Tommy’s empty joke made the person behind him laugh. The laugh seemed to over lap with another. Wait. 

Tommy turned around and right at the edge of the netherite blocks and were once up to block both Tommy and Dream from leaving, were two silhouettes. The light of the nearby lava shadowing the two armored men. The one on the right stepped forward. Exposing himself to prisoners. 

The man had a full set of enchanted netherite armor on. His skin pitch black. As well as two long, curved back horns. The same black color to compliment his black skin.

“I really thought you were gone Tommy.” 


	3. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Dream meet Badboyhalo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor swearing in this chapter.

**The Devil**

* * *

Badboyhalo stood tall. His horns just barely grazing the ceiling. Next to him stood Antfrost, the large human-like cat, much smaller than the devil, leaned on the prison wall near the opened lava wall. 

Bad’s face was somewhat scrunched with dissatisfaction and annoyance as his gaze pierced Tommy. 

Tommy shrank under the devil’s stare. He felt like kneeling to the floor to make himself as less visible as possible.

”I see your back.” The devil said, “How lovely.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

”I honestly missed it when you were gone.” Bad said, slowly making his was closer to Tommy. The young boy panicked a little and scooted back, nearly hitting Dream in the process. 

Bad looked up from Tommy to Dream. His face changed from annoyance to a cheerful smile. 

“Hello, Dream.” Bad said happily. A type of happiness that made shivers run down Tommy’s spine. 

“I missed you,” Bad said sadly, “I wished we could talk but it seems there’s a bit of a problem, no?” 

Bad nodded to Tommy, indicating the “problem”. 

Tommy couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated by Bad’s company. But there was no way of kicking them out. He didn’t have any armor or weapons other than his fists. And his was smart enough to know fists don’t go well against the netherite sword that Bad had. In addition, both Bad and Antfrost had full netherite armor. Which meant Tommy’s fits would break into pieces if he tried to punch Bad. 

“Well you’re both here for a reason,” Dream said unexpectedly, “What do you want.” 

Tommy felt a slight kick of gratitude. He was somewhat glad that Dream was trying to move this along as quick as possible. Besides, he didn’t like the company that Bad and his cat were giving him.

”Well,” the devil said, thrumming his fingers together, “As I said before, I wanted to talk in private, but it seems that is impossible.” 

Dream remained silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth, “If it has something to do with the eggpire, you might as well leave.” 

Tommy felt uneasy. Talking about the egg and it’s rule made any feel uneasy. The way it can control people. Talk to people. Make them believe things and fall for its traps. It was something Tommy wished to stay out of. But every since he found out he was immune to its power, he had been sadly sucked into this mess. 

“Oh, this isn’t about the egg,” the devil said, smiling, “This is about you.”

Tommy whipped his head to Dream, sweat started to find its way out of his pores. But it wasn’t the intense heat of the lava wall that made him sweat.

”Go on,” Dream said with a bored attitude, “I technically have all day but I would rather not talk.”

”Well if you really want us to get to the point,” Bad said while pacing the prison, “We would like for you to come with us.” 

Tommy turned his head back the the devil. Go? With them? No. No he can’t.

”N-no,” Tommy said shaking, “No yo-you can’t!” 

“Why not?” Bad questioned, “It’s not like you could do anything about it.”

The devil smiled and cruel grin, “After all, you aren’t the prison guards.” 

“Your the prisoner,” Antfrost spoke up. 

“But you don’t own the place,” Dream said. 

Tommy turned back to Dream, shocked. 

“I believe it was Sam who made you the new guards,” Dream said, his voice still empty of feeling, “That means he controls this place. That means he decides who goes out.” 

Tommy couldn’t believe what Dream was doing. He was defending him? But this was his chance to get out of this hell hole, and he was refusing it? 

Bad smile faded almost instantly, “Yes, but Sam isn’t here, which makes us-“ 

“The second ruler?” Dream interrupted Bad. 

“The Vice President?” Dream went on, “I honestly think you are just making some shitty excuse.” 

Bad opened his mouth to say something, but Antfrost put a furry paw on his shoulder and whispered in the devil’s long ears. 

Bad’s ears twitched in some meaning. Tommy looked in between the two as the had their chat. He looked back at Dream, who was now leaning on the prison walls, watching the two with a blank, but somewhat irritated expression. 

Bad huffed, “Fine, it seems you won’t take our little offer.”

Bad muttered something under his breath and turned to the platform. As Antfrost turned to follow, he looked over his shoulder to Dream.

“The boss said he was fine with your answer by the way,” Antfrost said over his shoulder, “But don’t be so hesitant next time.” 

Antfrost grinned before turning to the platform with the devil. The gears grinned once again and the platform moved away. As soon as the platform reached the entrance, the lava surrounding the prison started to close in. 

* * *

Dream watched as the lava returned to the place it once was. The lava closed and turned to a wall once again, at the same time, Tommy out bursted with words.

“What the hell was that?!” Tommy yelled, “You suddenly decide to, what, be ‘nice’?!”

Tommy blabbered on, but Dream was only half listening. The only thing he wanted to think about now was what Antfrost meant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! So some of the chapters I write might get better as the story goes on. Also updates might be slow due to other activities.  
> Also feel free to give me any tips and tricks to ao3(like skins, tips for writing, etc)! I am still new to ao3 so any tips are super helpful.


End file.
